Dealing with Disaster
by MellyHorror-Salvatore-Northman
Summary: Sequal to Dealing with Massacre and Dealing with Telepathy. Eric, Sookie and Pam are off to find Massacre before the other vampires get to her, are they already to late? Pam/Oc Eric/Sookie possible Bill/Oc
1. Chapter 1

_**This is the sequel to Dealing with Telepathy, didja really think I'd leave ya hanging? First few chapters will go back and fourth between Massacre's POV and Sookie's POV:] **_

The bar was crowded tonight, just like it always was for the football games. Sookie bustled around serving beer, burgers and fries to all of her tables. She didn't even notice when Molly and Bill came in sitting down at a table in her section, Eric and Pam coming in minutes later.

"Sookie table in your section!" Danny, the new waitress informed her from behind the bar. Sookie looked over and saw her Viking vampire sitting at a table with his underlings.

"Hey ya'll, can I get you some blood?" she smiled walking over to them.

"Yes please." She nodded and skip hopped over to the bar to heat them up blood. Then she bounced back over to there table and set all the blood down on the table in front of each vampire.

"Thank you Sookie." Bill said.

She half smiled and turned her attention to Eric, "so what brings you in here?"

"What I can't just stop in?"

"No, you can't. You always want something." She grinned.

"We're going to find Massacre."

"So all of you are going?"

"No, _we_, are going to find Massacre, we as in you, me and Pam." He clarified.

"Eric I can't miss anymore work."

"Sookie, the shifter has enough employees to cope."

"Eric, I can't _afford _to miss anymore work."

"You can _afford _a lot. I'll compensate. I can't go off and leave you here unless its necessary."

"Eric-" he stared at her and she shut up.

* * *

The bar parking lot was dark and nobody was there except Massacre. She was heading to her car and heard a crunch. Spinning around she was brought face to face with a huge burly vampire. He grabbed her by the throat and covered her mouth. She bit down on his hand drawing blood and kneed him in the groin. He snatched his arm back and kneeled over.

Another man grabbed her from behind; she stomped down on his foot and flipped him over her back and on top of the other vampire. She spun around and fumbled with her car keys.

Then she felt the sting pain of something smashing on her head and blood dripping down her temple, "shit." And she blacked out.

* * *

Sookie zipped up her last suit case and Pam whisked it down stairs and out to the car. "COME ON SOOKIE!" she called. Sookie skipped down the stairs and out the door. She locked it and got into the car.

They were about halfway to the air port when Pam cried out in pain and began clawing at her throat as if trying to pry away someone's fingers and then blacked out.

"PAM!" Eric and Sookie gasped, Eric slamming on the brakes.

"WAKE UP!" slowly her eyes fluttered open.

"What happened?"

"They got her." She sighed slowly rubbing her neck.

"Alright." Eric pulled off the brake and slammed down on the gas petal. They got to the airport in record time and loaded on the plane before it took off.

* * *

When Massacre woke up she had no idea where she was. Where ever it was it was dark and wet. She looked around but didn't see anything. When she tried to stand up she found she was chained to the wall.

_Well shit. I guess im stuck here._

She sighed and began to yank at the chains, it wasn't doing any good. She couldn't shift because she had already been identified as a vamp, if she did shift she'd either get caught or end up nude in front of her captors. She let her head rest on the wall behind her and sighed.

_Just the first chapter, the next one will be longer of corse. Happy (late) Holidays and Happy new years. :]Review please :D_

_~E.S.C.N_


	2. Chapter 2

The plane ride to Europe took to long for Eric. He was ready to get off the plane and track Massacre down not even 20 minutes after take off. Pam was still a little groggy from the black out and had a light bruise forming on her neck when they got off the plane.

They were staying in a house Pam owned in the UK near Northern Ireland which is where Massacre's flight was heading to. Her house wasn't all that big, two bed room two bath and a kitchen and living room. Once they were unpacked Eric was already trying to track down Massacre.

"We're going to the bar she works at her cars still there." All three of them got into Pam's Koenigsegg CCX, one of the fastest European cars, and sped off toward Mystery. Massacre's Porsche was still in the parking lot when they got there.

"I smell blood." Sookie walked around the car a few times and touched the car door.

_Massacre was struggling with her keys and a long pipe smashed down on her head, two vampires were __lying on the ground at the other end of her car._

"Some vampire guys got her."

"Do you know where they took her?"

"No."

Eric examined the car more, "how many?"

"Three, two were lying on the ground over there, and one hit her from behind."

Eric walked over to where Sookie had pointed and sniffed, "Oh, great those two."

"What do you mean?"

"Pam come sniff over here." She did and they started laughing like a mad woman.

"What is it?" Sookie asked again backing away from the crazy vampire.

"Erick and Micheal. Two of Massacre's friends. I wonder who the third vampire was."

Sookie was confused and looked over at the driver's door once more, "whoever it was dropped the crow bar they hit her with."

Eric rolled his eyes and picked up the crow bar sniffing it, "ah-oh."

"What now?"

* * *

Massacre had been yanking on the chains for over two hours and still couldn't get them to detach from the wall. Her head was beginning to hurt but she continued to yank and pull the chains, "Massacre you honestly need to stop doing that."

She looked up; a tall red haired woman was standing in the door way, Erick and Micheal at her side, "Mary Anne?"

"Good morning dear."

"Why did you take me?"

"Your worth a lot of money, see the kings have found out about you and are willing to pay generously to get you for them. I should have told them about you myself, that would have made me rich." She smiled, "Erick get her some blood and then lock the door on your way out." Mary Anne said pulling Micheal from the room with her.

"Sorry Massacre." Erick mumbled slowly approaching her, "I didn't want to but she's my creator."

Massacre rolled her eyes and turned away from him, "I understand."

"She wants me to give you my blood so go ahead." He brushed his long black hair away from his neck, "Drink."

She turned back to him and stared at his neck, her stomach growled, and she bit down into it. She drank in big gulps and then pulled back, "Sorry Erick." She yanked her arms forward and ripped the chains from the wall one snapping back and hitting Erick.

"Tell you 'mommy' to get stronger chains." And then she shifted into a dove, the only animal she could think of, and flew out of the room.

* * *

"Mary Anne, she hates Massacre. She is Micheal and Erick's creators and I'll bet she heard of the money she could make capturing Massacre."

Pam was about to respond when she got this weird feeling, "Dove."

"What?"

"She's a dove."

"She shifted into a dove? She escaped?"

"I think so." Eric sighed and they got back into the car and drove off toward Massacre's apartment. They sat there for three hours but nobody ever came.

"Sookie im going to take you back to Pam's then Pam and I are going to go pay a visit to Mary Anne."

"Okay." They dropped Sookie off and made sure she got inside safely before heading to Mary Anne's house. A few lights were on in the house but there didn't appear to be anyone there. Eric and Pam went up and knocked on the door, when they got no answer Pam kicked the door in.

They walked through the living room and kitchen and upstairs and found nobody, then headed down stairs to the basement.

Erick was sitting on the floor watching a bird in a cage, a white dove. Micheal was unconscious next to him and there was a pile of vampire next to him, "Erick?"

"Pam, Eric it took you longer then I expected to get here." He said without turning around, "I suggest you leave now. She's not going anywhere."

"And I suggest you let my daughter go right now."

Erick laughed and turned around to face Eric, his face had tiny claw marks on it and his lip had a huge hole in it from where his lip ring used to be, "that's not your daughter, I have no idea where she went. I just caught this dove for when the king gets here, ill take the money and Micheal and I will run away."

"Pam?"

"It's not her."

* * *

Massacre flew out of the basement and up the stairs, Mary Anne saw her and chased after her down the stairs and into the basement, Massacre shifted back and Mary Anne tackled her. Massacre took her head and twisted it snapping it in half and causing her to combust down to nothing, "Erick you have to let me go."

"Fine go ahead, don't touch Micheal."

"Wouldn't think of it." Massacre shoved the pile of vampire ick off of her and shifted back flying out of the room again and out into the fresh air, she flew over the Mystery, and was about to land on her car when she saw Eric, Pam and Sookie so she flew off to her apartment, they came there too.

"Sookie im going to take you back to Pam's then Pam and I are going to go pay a visit to Mary Anne." Massacre followed them home and landed on the roof. She watched Sookie go inside and then Eric and Pam drive off.

_Sookie! Open the door!_

_Massacre?_

_DUH! Open the door please! Im covered in ick._

The front door opened and Massacre flew down and through the door landing on the back of a kitchen chair.

_What happened to you?_

_Erick, Micheal and Mary Anne were going to sell me to the highest bidder. I got free from the chains they had me in and killed Mary Anne. Can you wash me off?_

_Sure. You know they know that you're a Dove._

Massacre flew over to the sink and Sookie turned the water on and began to wash the bloody Dove off.

_Well crap. I'm going to shift into something else and stay around here. But don't you dare tell __either of them._

_Why can't you just come out?_

_Because Erick will probably tell them that Eric is my dad and they 'll come looking for him I don't want anything to happen to you guys so it's better if he doesn't know im here._

_What are you going to shift into?_

_Cat or something. Just say you found me okay?_

_Sure._

Sookie grabbed a towel and dried off the dove. The dove flew off the counter and onto the ground. The light around it began to shimmer until a tiny black and white tabby cat was sitting in its place.

"Mew."

Sookie giggled, "Such a cute kitty."

"Sookie are you here?"

"In the kitchen!"

Eric and Pam walked into the kitchen neither seemed to notice the cat sitting on the floor until it started rubbing itself on Pam's legs, "Where'd that cat come from?"

"I found her outside, she looked starved and tired and her paw is broken." The cat started limping.

"The poor girl. What should we call her?" Pam said kneeling to pick her up.

"Blackie?"

"Sure, she's so adorable." The cat rubbed her face on Pam's and purred when Pam began to scratch behind her ears.

"Sookie, you and I should go get her some cat stuff. Mr. Grumpy can stay here." Pam giggled setting the cat down, "Try to fix her paw." Pam grabbed a purse from the cabinet and she and Sookie headed out the door.

Eric looked at the cat for a minute, the cat stared back at him with one blue eye and one green eye, "alright I'll fix your foot." He carefully picked Blackie up and carried her to the bathroom. After setting her on the counter he rummaged through the cabinet and found some wrap stuff. He inspected her paw, it wasn't broken but defiantly hurt, Blackie hissed and bit his nose when he touched it.

He carefully cut the wrap to cat sized and slowly wrapped her paw up, "there you go little girl. Come on." He walked out of the bath room Blackie slowly trailing behind him.

Pam and Sookie came back an hour later, Eric was watching Buffy re-runs and Blackie was asleep on his chest purring softly, "How cute." Sookie giggled setting two bags down on the table, Pam set one more bag down as well as her purse and looked over.

"Aww, I see you fixed her paw."

"Yeah, it was just a little sprain."

_Thanks for noticing that Sookie, it did hurt a lot._

_Sure._

Blackie sat up and stretched out, she licked Eric's face and then carefully padded over to Sookie and Pam and the table.

"So what did you get?"

"We got a bag of cat food two bowls, some cat toys, cat brush and a cat bed, plus some true blood and food." Sookie answered.

"Spoiled cat." Blackie pawed at the bag with the cat food in it and mewed softly, "Hungry, spoiled cat."

"Well we should feed her."

"I'll do it, Sookie you need a shower." Pam said wrinkling her nose, "you stink."

"Thanks Pam." Sookie rolled her eyes and walked toward the bathroom.

"I'll help you get clean." Eric said following her, "you smell like shifter and stale beer."

"Someone spilled a beer on me."

"Oh gross." Pam heard the door click shut and the water turn on.

"They're so silly. Aren't they kitty?" Blackie mewed and pawed at the bag again. Pam pulled the food bag and bowls out of the bag, she set one bowl on the table and filled it with food and filled the other with water before setting it down next to her. Then she grabbed a bottle of True Blood and heated it up for herself.

Both Blackie and Pam tried to block out the moans and screams coming from the bathroom, "Time for a walk. Wanna come with me Blackie?" The cat mewed and jumped off the table following Pam to the door. Pam picked her up and they walked outside locking the door behind them.

When they got back Eric and Sookie were still in the shower, "Oh well." Pam sighed setting Blackie down on the floor, "We'll just have to ignore it." She sat down on the couch and flipped through channels, "oh, let's watch anger management." She smiled petting Blackie who was lying in her lap happily purring.

When Sookie and Eric were finally done Pam had watched Anger Management, Sleeping Beauty, Happily N'ever After and was finishing Titanic, "Well you smell better now."

"Thanks." Sookie blushed, she had forgotten Pam was still in the house.

"She always smells-"

"SH!" Pam hissed turning up the volume on the TV, "Go on the computer or something!"

Eric rolled his eyes and pulled out his lap top, "I wonder how Molly and Bill are doing." He mused.

_Molly?_

_Eric's punishment for killing Max._

"Well Bill's on."

GraciousPlenty say: Bill how is Molly doing?

BillCompton says: She's driving me insane! She has no respect for anyone! No respect for rules and

BillCompton says: Sorry 'master' Bill cant talk right now.

_BillCompton has signed off_

"Wow."

_**Hope you liked this chapter, longer as promised :] Please Review, it makes me write faster :]**_

_**~E.S.C.N**_


	3. Chapter 3

Blackie streached out and padded over to Sookie winding through her legs and stretching up like a baby asking to be picked up. Sookie picked the cat up and scratched behind her ears, "I think it's time for bed."

"Me too." Both vampire's agreed standing up.

"Come on Sookie. I lie with you until I need to go to my coffin."

"Please just _lay _there." Pam said closing her door.

"Yeah sure." Eric replied closing they're door and crawling into bed next to Sookie. Blackie was curled up in her kitty bed sound asleep and Sookie was curled up on her side her head tucked into Eric's chest, "Goodnight lover." He whispered after she had fallen asleep and disappeared from the room.

"OW!" Sookie yelped sitting up. Blackie was sitting on her chest batting at her hair and had accidentally hit her face which was bleeding. Blackie started to like it up, _sorry cat instinct the fan was blowing your hair._

"Right, come on lets get you fed." Blackie hopped off the bed and trotted over to the door mewing loudly, "So you are hungry." Sookie laughed and opened the door so Blackie could run out into the kitchen.

She sat patiently watching Sookie prepare her breakfast and then eat it and finally pour cat food into a bowl. Blackie engulfed her food quickly, _can I have some true blood?_

Sookie nodded and got a bottle out. She poured a little bit of blood in with the remaining food which Blackie ate up quickly, _Thanks. Hey where'd you put the cat box? I don't smell anything._

_It's in Pam's room._

_Okay._

Blackie padded into the living room and hopped onto the couch curling up on the back of it. Sookie sat down on the couch and picked up her book and started to read.

She read all day, she was finally reading twilight. Just to see how Stephanie Myers wrote her vampires. She was on the third to last chapter when her stomach grumbled loudly.

"Dinner time. Hungry Blackie?" the cat mewed loudly. Sookie smiled and stood up walking into the kitchen. She made herself a grilled cheese sandwich and put down a bowl of food for Blackie.

She was sitting eating her grilled cheese when Pam woke up, "Good morning Sookie." She yawned and stretched before digging in the fridge for a true blood and sat down across from Sookie after heating it.

"What's taking Eric so long?"

"He's talking to Bill."

"Oh."

GraciousPlenty says: Bill, what happened yesterday?

BillCompton says: I don't so how that's any of your buissness.

GraciousPlenty says: what happened with my childe is my business Bill.

BillCompton says: Lay off Eric, your scaring the crap out of Billy.

GraciousPlenty says: Billy? Jezz Bill I guess she has you wrapped around her finger.

BillCompton says: Yeah what ever.

_BillCompton has signed off_

"It's just annoying. Molly's calling him Billy." Eric grumbled walking into the kitchen, "Good evening Lover. Pam, Blackie." He smiled petting the cat sitting on the table, "It's weird that she has a blue eye and a green eye. Like Massacre did when she forgot to put in her contact." Eric mused pulling out a chair to sit in.

"So now what do we do we have to find Massacre."

_Tell him what I said about Erick sending them._

"Eric, what if Erick sends the one that wanted her here if they figure out she's not the dove in the cage?"

"I don't know. Talk first and maybe fight." The cat seemed to snort and rolled her eyes at Eric's answer.

"So what did you and Blackie do today?"

"Not much read a book, oh and I accidentally dropped a true blood when I was making breakfast."

"Oh, well that's okay I don't drink that many anyways and Eric refuses to touch them." Pam said.

Blackie mewed and hissed loudly at the door her fur standing on end. "What's wrong Blackie?" Pam asked walking over and picking her up, she continued to hiss and growl at the door.

"There's someone coming up the path." Eric said, "Sookie go in the bed room okay?" Sookie nodded and scooted around the table and into the bedroom closing the door behind her.

Pam opened the door to see the vampire king of northern England, "Hello." She smiled gripping Blackie tightly, "would you like to come in?"

"Thank you Dear." He smiled, "I am Robert Johnson."

"Pleasure to meet you, King." Pam bowed politely, Eric half bowed.

"And you must be Eric Sheriff of area 5 in Louisiana?"

"Yes." Eric answered, "Have a seat." The king sat down and Pam and Eric sat across from them, "Can we help you with something?"

"Yes, a friend of mine was supposed to get a special vampire for me, I got there and found he didn't have her. He also mentioned that she was your daughter, how is that possible Mr. Northman?"

Blackie hissed and swatted at the man, "Blackie! Enough!" Pam yelled picking her up and carrying her into her bed room, "sorry a friend of mine found her and asked me to take care of her."

Blackie growled at her and scratched at the door.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it. So Eric, how is it that you have a daughter?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

The door opened at 5 guards came in and two grabbed Pam from the back and three more came out from the bedroom holding Sookie, "would you like to rethink your answer?"

Blackie waited until the door closed before shifting back and digging through Pam's closet to find something to wear. Then she pressed her ear to the door and listened.

"Let Pam and Sookie go." Eric growled obviously trying not to scream and rip there heads off.

"Tell me where your daughter is or the girls are coming with us." Robert hissed.

"Never," Eric growled back, "Because I have no idea where she is."

_Sorry Sookie, this is my fault._

"Hello Boys!" Massacre announced loudly opening the door, "looking for me?"

The vamps turned to run at her, "Ah-ah-ah! Let them go." They looked over to Robert who nodded and they dropped Sookie and Pam to the ground, "Now that's just rude dropping _my _bonded and my fathers bonded like that."

They rolled there eyes, "Now be good little boys and let the big kids handle this." She said walking by them and joining Eric and Robert who were staring at her like she had three heads, after helping Pam and Sookie up.

"You're the shape shifter?" she hissed at him her eyes, now blue and green, were glistening with laughter, "ah so you're the little kitty, Eric I do believe you lied to me."

"Nope, he didn't know who I was, only Sookie knew, but you didn't ask her. What do you want from me." _Sookie take Pam and get out._

Sookie grabbed Pam's arm and pulled her toward the bed room, they climbed out the window and waited in the car, "you are a rare and beautiful creature I would be delighted to have you at my side."

"Tell me something I didn't already know." Massacre smiled, "But I am as Captain Barbossa would say, disinclined to Acquiesce to Your Request."

"In that case." He flicked his fingers and the two men grabbed her form behind.

"Oh no what ever will a shape shifting telepathic cat demon do?" she asked sarcastically as the light around her shimmered and she turned into a white Bengal tiger and whipped her head around scratching the guards face and swiping at the others.

_RUN! SOOKIE START THE CAR! _She heard the car's engine roar, _Be carefully Daddy!_ She thought before running out of the house behind him he climbed into the car as it sped off Massacre ran beside the car as far as she could before they made it to the waters between Northern Ireland and Northern England, _Take Sookie across, come on Pam. _

Massacre went off to the end of the dock and hopped into the water morphing into a shark and waiting. Pam jumped into the water and they swam toward Ireland.

_HOLY SHIT Cold!!! _Massacre whined as she crawled onto the shore, in tiger form again, Pam following right behind her.

"Massacre you know there not going to stop hunting you."

_Yeah, but until im ready to come out I'm staying in hiding! I know what they want I'll just wait until the opportune moment to arrive._

"Of course you would."

_Just like you._

Eric rolled his eyes, "So where are we going?"

_Follow me._

Massacre took off running through some woods; Eric picked Sookie up and ran after her Pam following behind them.

There was a huge house in the middle of the woods, white with black shutters and a black door, _Turn away._

Eric and Sookie turned away Pam just leaned on the door frame as Massacre shifted back and reached up to grab a spare key off the door frame. She unlocked the door and ran in the house, "COME IN!" she called out the door.

They all went into the house and looked around, it had high ceilings a chandelier hung in the entryway, large wooden doors lined the hallways and there were no windows.

"There's a map over there." Massacre said pointing to a wall.

"Whose house is this?"

"Ayslin Simmons' house." She smiled, "And the car outside belongs to Alex Northman."

"Wow, this house is amazing, you have a pool?"

"Indoor heated pool and hot tub and an outdoor pool." Massacre replied hugging Pam tightly, "I missed you." She whispered.

Pam hugged her back, "I missed you too." She whispered.

"Feel free to explore." Massacre said, "I need a shower." She walked into a door and pulled Pam with her before closing it again.

"Would you like to go to the pool Lover?"

"Yes."

"Massacre do you have a suit Sookie could wear?" Massacre's door opened and she through a suit at Eric's head before slamming it shut again.

"Go change in there." Eric said pointing at a door, "I'll be at the pool; I need to find my suit. I'd go naked but I'm afraid Massacre would kill me." He laughed.

"THAT'S RIGHT!" Massacre yelled from the bathroom. Eric chuckled and went down the hall to get a suit from his bedroom.

Sookie walked down the hall way and tow where she hoped the door to the pool was, when she opened it she was happy to find it was the pool door.

She grabbed a towel off the rack and set it on the table when she went in, "The water feel's great come on in." Eric said once he emerged from under the water.

Sookie smiled and walked into the water it was a perfect temperature, not to cold but not really hot either, Eric got impatient and pulled her off the stairs and into the pool.

They swam around splashing each other for an hour before Sookie started getting wrinkly and got out.

"Hey guys, we're watching Firestarter in here if you want to join us." Pam said sticking her head out the door. They both dried off and changed before heading into the cinema and sitting down with popcorn and blood, Massacre had Ink Exchange.

_**TBC :]**_

_**Sorry if it went a little fast, :] Review please?**_

_**~E.S.C.N**_

_**P.S Happy New Years!**_


	4. Chapter 4

After the movie they all headed to bed Sookie had to get up to get water and go to the bathroom and got lost a couple of times.

When Sookie woke up it was 1:30 and she smelled bacon drifting into the room. She got out of bed and got dressed before following the scent to a huge kitchen where Massacre was cooking breakfast, or trying to she got the bacon but there were eggs burning and pancake batter everywhere.

"What a mess!" Sookie laughed.

"It wouldn't cook right," Massacre complained, "so I threw an egg on the ground, and then was carrying a bowl of flour and slipped on the damn egg!"

Sookie laughed, "Would you like some help?"

"Please?" she asked. Sookie smiled and walked over to the counter and began to cook the egg batter while Massacre stirred the scrambled eggs on the stove.

"I see you didn't put your contact in."

"Nah, I'm with people that know im related to him doesn't matter. If you guys didn't know I would have."

"I like your eyes." Sookie smiled, "where did you want me to cook these?"

Massacre pointed her spatula at a griddle set up on the counter, "it already heated up." Sookie put the pancake batter on the griddle and watched them cook flipping them over when they were perfectly brown.

Massacre set the table and finished up with the eggs and they both sat down and ate breakfast.

"So when are you planning on revealing yourself?"

"when the time is right." She replied, "I was thinking at the ball in two days. All of the kings and queens will be attending as well as the sheriffs of there states."

"Do you think it's a good idea?"

"I think it's a great Idea, I already have our plane tickets back, in an hour. Pam and Eric know I'll be moving them and by the time we get back to Louisiana it will be dark."

"Alright then I'll clean the dishes you get them loaded up?"

"Yeah sounds good." Massacre said skipping off.

An hour later both girls, and both coffins were inside Massacre's hummer and heading for the airport.

_**Sorry its so short the next chapter will be longer :]**_


	5. Chapter 5

Massacre and Sookie were back to working at Merlottes the second they came back, Sam was happy to have the extra help again. Both girls were on alert tensing and eyes flipping to the door every time it opened.

"Sookie you're also invited to the ball, by the king and as Eric's bonded." Massacre sighed plopping down on a stool, "I forgot to tell you that."

"Thanks." Sookie laughed, "You look tired."

"I'm exhausted." Massacre said stretching her back popping as she did.

"You should get some rest."

"It's not that. There's a full moon tonight."

"Oh, has Sam already left?"

"Nope, He's closing early though and I'll catch a ride with him."

"Okay. So I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, you don't work tomorrow right?"

"No."

"Good we're going shopping."

"Okay everyone I'm sorry but we're closing early, your all going to have to leave." A few sighs went through the bar but everyone got up and left.

"See you tomorrow." Massacre said following Sam out to his truck.

Sookie slowly climbed up the stairs to turn off the lights Massacre had left on and then climbed back down the stairs, "Eric!" she gasped, "Haven't you heard of knocking?"

"Sorry lover, I wanted to see you." He smiled leaning down and kissing her and pulling her into her bedroom.

Sookie was snuggled into Eric's side comfortably with his arm wrapped around her waist, "Sookie, you need to drink my blood."

"What, why?"

"I don't want you at a disadvantage tomorrow night lover."

"Oh, I didn't think about that." Eric sat up pulling Sookie with him and onto his lap.

"Bite me lover." She slowly leaned down and bit into it, "Just bite hard." She slowly sunk her teeth into his neck breaking the skin and letting the warm blood drip down her throat sucking at it slightly eliciting a moan from Eric and bringing pleasure to him, which she could feel right under her.

She pulled back and smiled at him. He pulled her closer and kissed her flipping her back onto the bed.

When Sookie woke up Eric was gone, she wasn't as sore as she expected to be after the night they had. It was noon which meant she had slept all day. _You home?_

_Yeah, got back when dad was going into bed. He sleeps naked. _She could feel Massacre grimace.

_So sorry you had to see your dad like that._

_Yeah well it happens. Did you want some lunch? I made an extra grilled cheese._

_Yeah, I'll be out in a minute._

She got up and streached out. Grabbing her clothes and robe she headed into the bathroom to shower and get dressed before going out to get lunch.

"Morning Sleepy head." Massacre chuckled, "when you're done we need to go shopping."

"Okay." Sookie said picking up the plate and munched on the sandwich.

"So no of any good stores here or should we go out to Shreveport?"

"Shreveport sounds like a better idea."

"Alright, I'll go get dressed." Massacre said hopping up from the couch and skipping up stairs.

Sookie finished off the sandwich and washed the plate, "We're taking my car." Massacre smiled, "I got a new one."

"Alright, lets go then."

Massacre smiled and skipped out the door, parked outside was a silver Mercedes Benz SL 600, "wow."

"Birthday present." She giggled dancing over to the car, "from my mum."

"When's your birthday?"

"January 23."

"That's in what, three days?"

"Yep." She smiled opening both doors and climbing into the drivers seat. "Come on! I haven't gotten to drive it yet."

Sookie climbed into the passengers seat and closed the door, Massacre pulled hers shut as well and then sped off down the drive way.

"HOLY! MASSACRE IS YOU TRYING TO KILL US!"

"No. Just chill! I'm a vampire and this car will stop in time." And to prove her point she slammed on the breaks just as a light turned red.

The car stopped just on the line, "see."

Sookie rolled her eyes and then closed them so she wouldn't have to watch her driving, "Don't be such a mortal." Massacre laughed, "I'll drive slower."

Sookie felt the car slow down and opened her eyes again, they were almost to the mall in Shreveport, "see fast driving makes good time, we have to stop at Fangtasia."

"Okay, what for?"

"Eric's suit and Pam's dress. Also we'll be driving with Pam and meet Eric at the ball."

"Why?"

"He has to be their early."

"Oh okay then I guess." Sookie said as Massacre pulled into the parking lot.

"Oh, and I'm paying for this."

"Why?"

"Incase this turns into a bloodbath, which usually happens."

"Good point." Sookie agreed as they got out of the car.

They both were jumping on the inside as they walked into the store, sale city! They were in and out of stores and dresses and shoes around 3:30 they had there dresses and shoes, plus some extra things.

"You know what; these dresses are going to looks so fabulous on us." Massacre giggled as they drove back toward Fangtasia.

"I know I can't wait. Do you think Pam would mind doing my hair?"

"No she loves doing peoples hair. It's her thing." Massacre replied as she pulled into the parking lot of Fangtasia.

"Stay here." Massacre said spotting the open door, "And stay down." She got out of the car and slowly crept up to the door.

She could smell gasoline and smoke _Sookie call 911 NOW!_

Sookie reached into her purse and pulled out her cell phone quickly dialing the numbers, _whats wrong?!_

_FIRE!_

"911 whats your emergency?"

"There's a fire down at Fangtasia!"

"We'll send someone out immediately."

_Stay in the car!_

Massacre slowly crept inside there was a lot of smoke most of it coming from Eric's office, she knew a few of the employees slept here so she ran to his office; sure enough the whole room was ablaze, _Fuck!_

She ran out of the room and followed the gasoline sent to the storage room where a man was dumping gas everywhere.

"What the fuck do you think your doing?" she growled barring her fangs at him.

"What the hell! Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?"

"Wrong species." She hissed, "Now drop the can."

He didn't drop it instead she chucked it at her, she dodged it and launched herself at him tackling him to the ground and then carrying him outside where she pinned him to the ground.

"Miss who is this?"

"PUT THE DAMN FIRE OUT THERE ARE VAMPIRES IN THERE!" she screamed.

"Ma'am they are working on putting it out, who is this?"

"This is the guy that started the fire."

"and what were you doing here?"

"Picking up Eric Northman's suit and Pam's dress."

"Pam?"

"A vampire that works for Mr. Northman."

"Okay thank you. Would you like to go see if they are still in one piece?"

"If you don't mind."

"And while your in there can you check on the vampires?"

"Of course. But alone."

"Alright." Massacre turned and walked into the bar and down the back stairs in Eric's office. All of the vampire's were aroused, _calm down all of you. It's Massacre. There was a small fire, nothing to worry about. Also Eric wont be here so behave. The police will be here on and off. I'll get some specialty blood for you._

She felt them settle down and smiled happily walking back up the stairs, she grabbed the dress and suit and walked out the door locking it behind her, "There's going to be a delivery of blood here later. Don't worry about it."

"Alright thank you Miss." She nodded and walked out the door to her car.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, let's go drop this off." Massacre didn't say anything the whole way to Sookie's house, "Get any make up and such you might need."

"Alright." Massacre went into the hidey hole room and hung Eric's suit up and closed the door.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes." Massacre smiled and pulled Sookie out the door to her car and they drove toward the tiny house in the woods.

The sun had just set when they got to the house; Pam was sitting on the couch when they walked in. Massacre walked over and kissed her lightly draping her dress on the back of the couch.

"Thanks, why does it smell like smoke?"

"There was a tiny fire at Fangtasia. I got it dealt with." She smiled, "do you mind doing our hair?" Massacre asked.

"Of course not." She smiled, "go set up the bathroom."

"Okay." She smiled and ran into the bathroom heating up the curling irons, hair strengtheners, and hair sprays and gels.

"I'll do the make-up."

Pam nodded and got up to check the hair stuff and pulled a chair into it, "Sookie come on." Sookie got up and went into the bathroom.

"Pam im doing my own hair." Massacre called going into the bedroom.

"Alright." She called back disappointed.

"I'll make it up to you hunny." Massacre called back closing the door and unzipping her dress bag. Since she was going as a 'pet' of Pam's she decided to dress the part. She giggled and pulled off her shoes, socks, shirt, bra and pants before pulling the dress out and pulled it on, "Pam help?" the vampire ran into the room and zipped up the dress before running back out, "Thanks!"

Massacre turned to look in the mirror, the dress was mostly black, the top part was a strapless corset with red and black zebra print on two sides and a short black skirt with lace underneath it.

She grabbed her necklace that she bought for it, a huge black one that covered her whole neck, she pulled on her 5 inch black heels and her two black bracelets and her black dangly earrings. She smiled and opened the door, Pam and Sookie were done and both changing, Sookie in the guest bedroom and Pam in the living room, Massacre snuck into the bathroom and closed the door.

Sookie smiled as she spun around in front of the mirror a couple times, she bought a long red dress that had spaghetti straps and cut down to just a few inches under her ribcage and had a huge black ring at the top holding it together. She smiled and check her hair, which Pam had curled perfectly and then grabbed her heels and bracelets.

Pam smoothed out her short purple dress that tied around her neck and stopped just above her knees and slid her heels on, when she turned around Massacre was standing in the door way watching her, "Like the view?"

"Most defiantly." She smiled walking over to Pam and wrapping her arms around her neck and kissing her.

"Ahem?"

Massacre pulled away and turned around to face Sookie, "You look very good." She complemented.

"Thanks."

"Welcome. Lets go." Massacre said she was getting antsy.

"Okay." Sookie said as they walked outside.

They piled into the small KIA that was parked outside, Pam drove so Sookie wouldn't start panicking before they got there. They were meeting at a huge mansion, owned by the king. Pam got out and walked with them until they got to the side of a corvette, a silver corvette.

"Master." Pam greeted as Eric stepped out of the car.

"Pam, Massacre, you look lovely Sookie."

"Thank you Eric."

"Eric, remember its Ayslin."

"I forgot." He said as they walked toward the mansion.

None of them really paid attention to the inside of the house as they sat down. A few vampire's eyes flitted over to Massacre instantly as they smelled the Fae/shifter/demon/vampire scent.

"Everyone is staring at me." Massacre said inching toward Pam who draped her arm over her shoulders and kissed and sucked just under her ear baring her fangs at everyone watching.

"Sookie, Pam, Eric, and isn't this Sookie's roommate, Lyn I believe."

"Yes sir." Massacre replied.

"Felipe this is Pam's pet, Ayslin."

"Nice to meet you. Glad you could make it." They all smiled at him, "Hope to see you on the dance floor."

"Pam and Ayslin love to dance I'm sure you will."

"I can't wait, I hope you'll both save me a dance." He said as he walked away.

"Uh-oh." Massacre gulped.

"Hey, isn't that Bill and Molly?" Sookie asked pointing to a table a little ways away and waving them over.

"Hello Sookie, Pam, Eric, and?"

"Ayslin."

"Nice to meet you."

"Same here." She grimaced.

A few hours later after endless boredom Felipe came over to there table, "Pam I was wondering if I could dance with Ayslin."

"Of course." She replied. Massacre's eyes widened but she got up and allowed him to walk her to the dance floor and pulled her into a dance.

"You're very beautiful. Have you ever thought of getting a new owner?"

"WHAT?!" she yelled appalled, "Never!"

"I see Pam has you kept to herself."

"Of course! How could you suggest that!" she yelled slapping him across the face causing everyone to look at her.

He grabbed her hand as it came back to slap him again and slapped her, she growled stupidly her fangs coming out.

"What the-What are you?!"

"Your worst nightmare-a pissed of bitch." She hissed yanking her arm from his hand and punched him.

"Get her!" someone shouted.

"SHIT!" she yelped running toward the table the vampires chasing her, "Catch!" she yelled tossing her shoes and jewelry at them before jumping up and back flipping over the vampire guards.

"You idiots! She's behind you!"

"What can't fight your own battles Felipe." She grinned.

"Someone catch her!" Robert yelled.

"Nice to see you again Robert." She smiled punching a vampire in the jaw snapping it and growling loudly at the rest of them.

A vampire grabbed her from behind and picked her up carrying her off, a loud explosion filled the room with smoke and fire, "FELLOWSHIP OF THE SUN!" someone screamed the vampire holding Massacre dropped her and ran out the door.

"RUN!" Massacre ran forward back to the table, Pam, Eric, Bill, and Molly were hidden under the table, "Where's Sookie!?"

"She disappeared." Pam replied pulling a chunk of glass out of Eric's thigh, "fire!" she yelped.

Massacre jumped up and landed on a chandelier, she began to mutter words in some foreign language and the smoke and fire began to clear, "GET THOSE HUMANS!" someone yelled all the vampire's circled them.

_Sookie where are you?!_

_One of the fellow ship got me. _Massacre sighed and flipped off the chandelier landing between the vampires and fellowship members, "Let the girl go."

"Or what?"

"I'll hurt you." She hissed baring her fangs, she was glowing too, Sookie noticed, a very bright glow.

"Fae!" a few vampire's called out.

Massacre's tail was flicking back and fourth, she was crouched down ready to pounce, "What are you?" one of them asked pulling Sookie in front of him.

"I said before, your worst nightmare." And she lunged at them, going over Sookie and taking out the guy using her as a shield.

She didn't know what happened after that, the vampire's all attacked Claudine popped in somewhere in the middle of the fight getting Sookie to safety and then left again, Massacre got punched a few times, and staked, and burnt and bit. She also got her leg broken.

When the fight cleared up most of the fellowship was dead a few vampires were injured but other then that everyone was okay.

Pam ended up carrying Massacre outside and Molly and Bill helped Eric out Sookie trailing closly behind, "Don't you dare die again." Claude said, popping in the car next to her, "I don't want to save you again."

"Don't worry only two stakes, a broken leg and a burn I'll be just fine." She smiled at him, "thanks though."

"Sure, is Sookie okay?"

"Yes, she's with Eric and Bill."

_Yummy snack._

"Don't even think about it Molly, my dad brought you into this world and I will take you out." Massacre hissed.

Massacre was lying on the couch her leg was wrapped and Pam was bandaging up the cuts when the door slammed open.

"We mean no harm, we just need to find out about Ayslin here you didn't think you could hide her forever."

"Didn't intend to." Massacre said trying to sit up.

"Lay down! Your just as stubborn as your father." Pam whined pushing her back down.

"Her father?"

"Eric Northman."

"Are you her mother?"

"Not likely. Her mother is half Fae."

"Interesting, and why is she a cat?"

"She is cat demon and shifter as well."

"Eric, please tell me you don't have anymore kids."

"None that are alive." He smiled at Sookie and kissed down her neck, "And I don't plan on having anymore, unless you want them."

"Oh heavens no! Not right now!" Sookie gasped, "To much fighting going on."

"Well perhaps one day you will change your mind for now, we can get some practice." He said kissing further down her neck.

"Well she must be kept safe, and are we going to tell the humans of this?"

"No! There are many supernatural things that humans don't know about and don't need to know about! If the other supernatural beings decided to come out then we will think about it."

"Alright for now we could use your services."

"Sorry I'm not going to become your little servant, I have my own life and I'm not going to be summoned to help you with things you can handle on your own." She said, "Now if you don't mind I need to be fixed up and tend to my vampire." She smiled they sighed and stood up.

"It was nice meeting you."

"Wish I could say the same." Massacre said.

**The end :]**

**Review please :] I hope you liked it!**

**~E.S.C.N**


End file.
